


Of Frogs And Mushrooms

by delicirony (deliciousirony)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fairies, Fluff, Frogs, M/M, Mushrooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/delicirony
Summary: Fic Summary: Dean knows it’s not aliens abducting people from Elwood, Indiana. He’s going to figure out what it really is, whether or not the eerily soulless version of his brother is willing to help. But when he follows some giggling lights into a forest that stretches far deeper than it has any right to, he stumbles into fairy magic he’s not sure he can escape from. Calling on Cas, instead of being the solution Dean hopes for, turns the situation from bad to worse. Because with Dean’s luck, things can always get worse.





	Of Frogs And Mushrooms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Diamond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Diamond/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Froggy Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868089) by [A_Diamond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Diamond/pseuds/A_Diamond). 



> Creating this was such a blast, and having [A_Diamond](http://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Diamond/pseuds/A_Diamond) join in on the fun was a gift in and of itself. ALL THE MUSHROOMS! Thank you for picking my prompt and crafting this hilarious story around it, I LOVE IT <3
> 
> Shout out to the Fungi Appreciation Society as well ;)

The header:

 

The original prompt: 

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a small art blog, delicirony.tumblr.com \- my art tag is #delicirony. If you’d like to have a look, you can find [my artsy stuff on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/delicirony) too.


End file.
